<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Experimental by PumpkinKip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553598">Experimental</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinKip/pseuds/PumpkinKip'>PumpkinKip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call of Duty (Video Games), Cod: Zombies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Nikolai Belinski is a little shit, Tank is a himbo, The others will appear soon, i don’t have anything else to say, powers au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:36:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinKip/pseuds/PumpkinKip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if 115 had a chance to give you superpowers, too? Group 935 is conducting experiments to figure the ins and outs of the effect of the elements on humans, and the drawbacks of the element becomes clear as testing is continued.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Experimental</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey I haven’t written in a while and I’m not good at it. Not betad, please tell me abt errors thank u</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ear splitting screech of metal on metal brought Tank to his senses, blue eyes glancing up to the entrance of his ‘room’ (more of a cell, but the staff got angry when it was called that, so he sufficed for calling it a room) as the door was pushed open. He was greeted by three figures standing in the doorway, the one in the middle soon enough gently being shoved forward into clearer view of the American. Scruffy brown hair that almost reach his eyes, one tired, dull blue eye almost shone in the light- the other obscured by a white medical patch. </p><p>There was a brief moment of silence as the two men looked at each other in faint recognition before a German voice cut through the air, coming from one of the two men still in the doorway and immediately souring the mood of both boys in the room. “Due to rooming constraints, subjects will be sharing rooms. A new bed will be delivered shortly.” There was clear distain in his tone, the door soon slamming shut with a loud thud the doctors. “Eat my shit!” Tank called through it, eyes narrowed as he stared at the metal before looking to his new bunk mate with a much softer expression. </p><p>“Hey- I know you.” He thought for a moment, head foggy. “Belinski, right?” “Nik. Call me Nik.” His Russian accent was thick, voice firm yet slurred slightly in his tired, weary state. He seemed pensive; shoulders hunched uncertainly as he looked over his shoulder to the door then back to his new ‘roommate’ of sorts. “Tank Dempsey. Fire, right?” The Russian moved to lean against the wall and slid down it, head resting backwards against the cold brick but it didn’t bother him in the slightest. </p><p>Tank’s eyebrows raised, and he grinned to Nik with a slight chuckle. “Hey, didn’t know I was so well known! Aren’t you smart.” His teasing tone was met with a small, but visible, smile from the Russian man on the floor. “You were in the room next to me, I hear you fighting with the...” He furrowed his eyebrows, the word not coming to mind, but Tank understood and nodded. “Them, all the time.” “Well they’re assholes! Tank Dempsey doesn’t go down without a fight!” Nik went silent in thought yet again, moving to bury his head in his hands.</p><p>He admired the American’s confidence, in all honestly. If anything, he was a little jealous. He’d learned to just accept it by now- timid with the fear in anything worse getting thrown his way. Staying nice and playing by the rules hadn’t gotten him anywhere in the past year, but the hope of one day getting out of this hell was all that kept him going. He knew it was unrealistic, but the only other option was to shrivel up and die- and there wasn’t much point in that.</p><p>“Why do you let them push you around anyways? I don’t have the patience for any of their shit anymore.” Tank grumbled, leaning backwards against a wall, leaving the two men facing each other. “Not all of us like being under constant watch. What do you get out of it? Do you think if you annoy them enough they will let you go?” The soviet scoffed, laughing quietly, sadly, to himself. “If only...” “Well I’m getting out of here, I don’t care if I die trying.” Tank grumbled, going quiet once again as footsteps approached. </p><p>They stopped in front of the door for a moment, seemingly attempting to listen in, before continuing in down the hall. Nikolai let out a sigh he hadn’t known he’d been holding, shrugging. “I do not think it will be possible. If one of us can make it out, everything is over for them. This would be shut down in an instant.” Something he dreamed of, really. Tank thought for a moment, but those words seemed to go in one ear and out of the other. “Well I don’t care- I’ll do it.” He stood up again, proud, and the Russian just shook his head.</p><p>“How’d they get a russian in here, anyways? They really flying all around for people to grab?” His eyebrows raised, a hand running through his spiked hair as he looked back to the Russian in question. Nik frowned, rather disgruntled by the question. “How did they get an American in here?” He shit back, deflecting with his own, but Tank just shrugged. “I dunno, I don’t remember anything except my name. He pushed up the sleeves of his grey jumpsuit, probably just showing off his strong arms underneath. “I think I’m meant to remember stuff past a year ago, but I don’t. Probably these stupid Germans and their stupid element shit.” </p><p>Nik pondered for a moment. Memory loss? Hmm. He pondered on the extent of the American’s powers for a moment, but decided not to prod. Memory loss would probably be an advantage to him- better than constant migraines, anyways. He teased as the footsteps returned towards the room, and thus time the door opened. The sound led him to flinch- hand’s moving to the floor to prop himself up. Ice crystallised onto the concrete from his fingertips, a slight chill filling the room before he finally snapped his hands upwards. He shook them, trying to calm down and clear his head as pain surged through it. </p><p>Tank watched in awe, opening his mouth to speak before the door finally fully opened. “Belinski. Tests.” The same German voice from earlier. Tank recognised it as one of the ‘doctors’ in this stupid place, hands balling into a fist as he held back the urge to storm over and deck him. Nik nodded, pushing himself to his feet and propping himself up on the wall. The pain was clear in his face, and Dempsey found himself growing defensive. He stood, alert, and watched as the Russian wandered over to the doctor. </p><p>He was about to go after them- but found himself halted as he noticed two guards standing by the doors also. Cursing under his breath, he kept silent and continued to glare at the German as they left, deciding he’d seize a later opportunity for revenge.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>